


Red and White

by Arktos_Tideborn



Series: Twisted Tales [2]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Grimm Fairy Tales (Comics), Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale), Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Desperation, F/F, Fights, Magic, Mystery, Romance, Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arktos_Tideborn/pseuds/Arktos_Tideborn
Summary: The two girls stepped outside the tavern, as the chilly breeze touched again their skin reminding them of the passing hour. Darkness had nearly covered the village with its veil and yet there was still a group of people nearby. That was unusual… A commotion was brewing as people gathered to watch some incident.
Relationships: Red Riding Hood | Ruby/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Series: Twisted Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694380
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Into the woods

#  Red and White - Chapter 1

The wheels of the wagon stopped spinning as they reached their destination, the forest town of Myrwid. The elegant tall woman stepped outside, her shoe touching the moist dirt as she felt a touch of the nightly breeze upon her pale skin. There was a mist hanging in the air, making the final rays of the sun, scorching brighter than they should, averting her gaze.

Behind her followed her companion. The girl jumped off the step and landed beside her. Her cloak waved into a blur, revealing for a moment the unexpected burden she carried: weapons! Two swords and a crossbow, hanging at her sides, no playthings for a lady, even more so someone who looked so young.

With a courteous smile, their driver bid them farewell and left them in front of the tavern. From inside the establishment, you could feel the putrid smell of stale ale and other displeasing scents. This would not discourage them. In fact, they got somehow used to it. Nonetheless, it was apparent from the moment they entered, they were not fitting in.

Part of the laughing and loud regaling stopped and the ruckus slowly silenced as most eyes were now drawn to the two… females that just passed through the door. The shorter girl’s cloak was drawing the most attention, its dark crimson colour making her stand out. The midnight blue cloak beside her, on the other hand, was blending in, under the dim lighting of the room.

“I am here to collect the bounty.” Said the girl in the red cloak, as she approached the barkeep’s counter, interrupting what he thought was a most funny story.

The fat man examined her for a moment, his eyes looking curiously at the leather sack she held in her hand. “Which one?”

“The werewolf one.” She replied in a monotone voice, revealing no emotion.

The barkeep looked at her again, raising his eyebrows in disbelief. “Hah!” He nearly couldn’t stop himself from laughing. “Of course you are! ” He said sarcastically. “Very funny kiddo! Now get...”

Before he managed to finish his sentence, the girl threw the bag over the counter, spilling its contents. A large furry head rolled over and blood splattered everywhere on the wood, slowly dripping towards the floor. The werewolf’s jaws were still shut, in a violent scowl, as if it was still alive and ready to bite a chunk out of you. Its dead gaze was locked into the barkeep’s eyes. The disturbing image made him step back in horror.

“What the..?! What did you, you little… ” Once again he did not finish his thought, as he returned his gaze on her. Somehow, her own eyes seemed even more terrifying than the beast’s. He flinched. But he would not accept this. Getting his ego beaten by a little girl.

“Excuse my companion, fine sir.” The fair dame stepped in, raising her graceful hand. “We just arrived here after a long journey. We are tired and we do not want to bring any discomfort to you or your fine establishment. Please forgive us if we offended you.”

The man swallowed hard as he looked into her cold piercing eyes. In a moment his head emptied and he forgot anything that bothered him. “Bu..bu..but, yes of course. Whatever you desire my lady.” He said, without being able to take his eyes off her stunning gaze.

“Thank you for your understanding.” She smiled and bowed slightly. The man turned around and went into the room behind him. In a minute he was back with a hefty pouch of coin.

“Here it is… your reward my lady.” He bowed and extended the pouch towards the tall woman. She pointed her hand gently towards her friend. “Oh, yes of course. Miss?”

“Ugh...” The girl sighed while getting the reward. The two travellers turned to leave.

“Ehm... Excuse me, but… ”

The lady turned around smiling, waiting for him to finish.

“Who should I write the bounty under?” 

“Red.” Replied the girl.

“Red… what?”

“Just Red.”

…

“I hate that they take me for a little girl.” Red remarked as they sat at the table awaiting the barmaid to arrive with their food.

“Oh, come on. I find it cute.”

“Of course you would White. It’s not you that no one ever takes seriously! ” Red felt something on her hand. “Ugh! Fucking werewolves!” There was still some of the spilt blood on it.

“Hey! You kiss me with that mouth?” Snow replied.

“Very funny...”

“Let me clean that for you...” White said as she leaned over to Red’s spot. The girl flinched a little, as it made her somehow uncomfortable. The pale lady licked gently the blood off her fingers.

“Damn. I may have seen you do worse, but… that’s still kinda creepy”. Red said biting her lips, her whole body tense and shaking.

“I don’t see you resisting though...”. Red didn’t have a reply, her cheeks were now the colour of her hood.

The food arrived shortly afterwards. It wasn’t something praiseworthy, but it was vital and invigorating, at least to Red. The evening went on quietly for its better part. There were, of course, some nosey looks, as well as the occasional instance of a guy approaching them with… dubious intentions. Something about the Red’s eyes however drew them away, before they even managed to open their mouths.

It was a peaceful moment in their lives. There weren’t so many of them and so they relished it. Even if it was in some dirty hole of a tavern in some godforsaken town, it was still something they could both appreciate. This bliss however wouldn’t last for long. As soon as they would walk out the door it would fade away and their tale would start again… 

…

The two girls stepped outside the tavern, as the chilly breeze touched again their skin reminding them of the passing hour. Darkness had nearly covered the village with its veil and yet there was still a group of people nearby. That was unusual… A commotion was brewing as people gathered to watch some incident.

“Step Back! Go away” The loud screams of a man were heard, filled with anger and fear. “You piece of shit! Why won’t you stop!?”

With a silent nod, Red and White agreed to approach and investigate further what was going on. Passing swiftly through the crowd, Red got to see what was causing this ruckus. A weird humanoid figure was walking threateningly towards a middle-aged man whose stepping and scent, betrayed liquor.

It took her a second to realize what she was seeing. The attacking figure was not a human. Or any known living race for that matter. Its whole body was apparently made of… wood? It had neither eyes nor any other visible facial features. She couldn’t understand it, but it looked like a wooden doll, like a puppet which wasn’t being held by its master’s strings.

The man was trying to defend himself with a pitchfork. Although “defend” was not the proper word. He was actively seeking to harm it. The puppet however didn’t seem to mind. It was only grazed and pushed back, before resuming again its hostile advance, its jerky movements making it all the more horrifying. The others would not dare step in. They were just watching with morbid curiosity.

“Hey, you!” Red appeared through the crowd, attempting to draw the attention of the wooden man. There was no response. Seeing that, she kicked it behind the knee, bringing it halfway down, while drawing out her two silver swords. The crowd gasped.

The puppet’s head turned completely to face her, while its body was still in place. There was only a small stump mimicking a nose, to indicate it’s front. Seeing this daunting display, along with the lack of features on its face, made the girl freeze for a moment. She had fought monsters before, but a living puppet wasn’t something you saw every day.

The rest of its body followed along as it extended its reach, to hit its new target. With unexpected gracefulness, it got back up to a standing position. Barely in time, Red managed to deflect its blow with her sword, stepping back from the force. The doll swung back and forth fluidly for a second to regain its balance, giving the impression that it would fall any moment, which however quickly proved to be only an illusion.

“Cut the strings!” Snow’s voice was heard amidst the crowd. Red turned to look at her, baffled by the suggestion, not sure what she meant. “The joints! Hit the joints!”

The puppet followed up with another swing, as Red realised what her partner was yelling. She quickly dodged, once again barely able to avoid the hit. Although not incredibly fast, the wooden doll lacked human behaviour, which made its movements nearly unreadable. Without losing momentum Red stepped behind it and swung her blade upwards, targeting the puppet’s elbow.

The strike seemed to hit the puppet hard, as it lost its balance. Without losing time Red lept forward and made a second swing targeting its head. The wooden man landed a heavy blow on her, throwing her aside, but not before she cut his head off. 

As soon as the string connecting his body got severed, mysterious energy was felt being released by everyone around, like an ethereal shockwave. It reminded of the screeching sound a kettle makes when it releases air as if something escaped from the puppet the moment its connections were cut.

The next moment the wooden doll’s posture relaxed and it fell limp on the floor. One severed arm lying beside it, while its head rolled a little further and the rest of its limbs were now without tension.

The frightened man got up using his pitchfork and approached hesitantly the lying puppet. He kicked the body fearing it might get up again. Seeing no response he spat upon it, cursed and started hitting it repeatedly as if to prove something.

“Take that you stupid little… wooden… something… little shit.” His words were hazy and came with a struggle from his mouth, along with an unnecessary portion of saliva.

“What happened here?” Red asked him while wiping the dirt off her clothes. Snow followed quickly to see if she was alright.

“It attacked me!” He exclaimed yelling, widening his eyes, while his breath carried a strong scent of booze.

“So, you are saying this… thing, just appeared here. Out of nowhere. And out of everyone here, it chose to attack particularly you?” Red asked with a mocking look.

“I don’t have anything to say to you little girl!” The man crossed his arms in denial, or at least he thought he was.

_ Not even a “thank you” as it seems, huh?  _ Red whispered to herself. The murmuring of the crowd around them was beginning to become quite noticeable. The scene has disturbed everyone and raised many questions.

“Are you alright, my dear?”. Snow asked worriedly.

“Yes, yes. Don’t worry. You know I’ve had worse than this.”

“Arghh!” The drunken man yelled. “It… it… it moves!” Red and White quickly turned and saw the severed arm still moving. “I’ll show you...” The man hissed and charged at it with his weapon.

Before he took two steps he felt an arm grabbing him. “Haven’t you done enough already?” The girl with the crimson hood stopped him. “Let us handle this.” The farmer grunted after a moment of thought and left, whilst swearing nonsensically.

“I am curious...” Red murmured as she approached the hand. “Where are you going little one?” The hand wasn’t just moving. It was practically crawling. Its target - if it had any - wasn’t the drunken farmer however now. “What do you think, Snow?”

“I don’t… I am not sure. That energy… When it died. It seemed really weird, yet familiar. It didn’t feel right.”

“Don’t you wanna know?” Red pointed suggestively towards the path the arm was taking.

“I am not sure Red. Maybe it’s just a red haring. Maybe it’s dangerous”

“Hoho… When did danger stop me?” The girl said with a sly smile. Snow White rolled her eyes back, knowing that this would be her reaction. “Oh, come on now. Let’s just see where it goes. Maybe we‘ll find something interesting. Maybe we’ll fix… something?”

White didn’t answer. Knowing this was one of those moments she could not change her mind, she just marched forward.

“Perfect!” Red turned her oil lantern on and followed along.


	2. Breadcrumbs

Darkness concealed the paths of the forest. The air was cold. Most of its inhabitants were now asleep, hiding away. Everything was silent. It was the hour of the nocturnal hunters, seeking their prey under the black veil of the night.

The two companions could only hear the sound of the dried leaves, crushing under their feet as they traversed the path. The lantern illuminated a small area around them, leaving everything else concealed behind the shadows. Tiny beings skittered away on each step. Although the scenery had quite a unique beauty to it, it was… boring. The two of them began to feel this was a waste of time, until…

Tracks! Footprints. Human footprints. Well, that wasn’t so interesting by itself, but there was something else. The wooden crawling arm had led them here. Maybe it was a coincidence, but it was too obvious. This thing was following the same path as these tracks. It wasn’t random. It had a purpose.

“See! See!” Red exclaimed, pointing towards the tracks. Snow didn’t answer, besides humming. She got absorbed by her thoughts. What could this possibly mean? How did the arm know where it was going? And where was it going?

“Let’s be careful… ” White said after a while. Red grabbed the hilt of one of her swords as reassurance.

After a long trip at the speed of a turtle, they seemed to finally arrive upon some interesting discovery. The earth had retreated a bit in one place. The hollow matched the height of someone tall and somewhat bulky, probably a man. Next to this, were arranged some rocks in a circle and inside them a mound of dirt. Campfire.

“Someone was here!” Red said enthusiastically. Snow could also see this, but decided not to comment on her obvious remark. The girl crouched and brought her hand on the campfire’s dirt. “Not too long ago it seems. Must‘ve been some hours… ”

“Uhum” Snow White nodded to play along with her little… investigation game.

“What is this?” Red began talking to herself. A piece of ripped fabric was lying on the ground. Also some chunks of wood a little further away.  _ Was he chopping wood _ ?

Looking around to get a better picture she saw more signs of the footprints they were following. But they were all over the place. As if whoever was here moved frantically, instead of resting. More steps. More feet. These seemed different. A second pair? He wasn’t alone!

“A fight! This guy fought someone! No… he was attacked by someone.” Red continued narrating her investigation.

As much as White loved to see her get excited over something, an uncomfortable feeling was getting a hold of her. She wasn’t afraid of darkness. These last years she became accommodated with it. She felt at home at night. But this whole situation reeked of danger.

“And what’s this over there… ” Red noticed something protruding next to a tree. At first it seemed like a branch fell on the ground, but it was out of place. “Shit!”

Snow turned quickly to find her. Through the darkness she saw her Partner’s lantern flicker as she was pushed out of balance. Red was trying to avoid something. A big chunk of wood that was crawling on the ground and surged at her. It was another dummy! One without legs however. Just a torso with long arms and a faceless head.

Her instincts immediately kicked in. She outstretched her arm to focus her energy on the mysterious doll. She tried to manipulate it, control its movement or at least stop it. She could easily do it on animals. Humans were a tad more complex. Yet this was neither. 

The dummy froze in place. That was unexpected and yet… troubling. The feedback her power brought, made her feel… uneasy. Before she could realize what this meant, Red lunged in and plunged her sword into the doll’s neck, cutting off its head.

As the sword severed the connection to the dummy’s head, it also severed the connection White was holding on it. She felt being pushed back and once again a mysterious shockwave of ethereal energy released as their enemy fell silent. White shivered as the energy reached her, feeling her skin crawl.

“White? Are you okay?”

White took a moment to respond. “Yes… Although I am supposed to be asking that.”

“No worries. It’s but a scratch” The girl looked at the bleeding mark the assailant left her. “What happened to you though? You look… weird?”

White took a deep breath. “I don’t like this Red. I wouldn’t look for danger normally, but this… I believe you were right.” Red looked at her confused. “This energy, this feeling... It’s not the first time I am experiencing it. Initially, I thought it to be some young foolish sorcerer experimenting with a page he found. But now that I’ve seen it closer. That I felt it…”

“Oh-kay! Will you tell me already?”

Show composed herself. “There is something dark in this. These dummies… They feel lost. Angry. Scared. But with a purpose. As if they need to do something and can’t escape it. Cannot rest.” 

Red stared at her impatiently.

“This can only be the result of soul magic, maybe even necromancy. Someone is binding these souls and not for amusement… I believe we should investigate. They are hurting and they are hurting others. We can’t let this be...”

…

“So who is this guy we are searching for again? Jerry…?”

“Jericho.” Snow corrected the girl. “He is a woodworker that lives somewhere around these parts. He has supplied Myrwid with furniture and decorations now and then. The old man said that this was his signature.” She said looking at the inert wooden hand that was lying on her lap. There was an intricate “J” marked on it.

“And we still haven’t found a hint about this other sign?” Red pointed to the other marking that was next to the “J”. It was another signature, obviously from a different crafter, more crude. It was another letter. “G”.

White shook her head negatively in response. 

The carriage stopped to a halt. “This is as far as I can get you!” A loud voice sounded from the driver’s seat. “There is no road, nor space I can move through here.”

The two women stepped outside. They were surrounded by tall trees that blocked most of the morning’s sun. Still White felt slightly bothered by its scorching rays. At least the morning breeze balanced the feeling.

“Thank you. We will continue on foot from here.” White addressed the driver.

“Are you sure? You know where you going? Two ladies such as yourselves should...”

“The lady said thank you.” Red interrupted him. 

“Of course. Of course. I am sorry. Have a nice… ehm.. Stroll. Farewell.” He commanded hastily the horses to continue and left to follow the path to the next city. After a few seconds the sounds of the wheels and the hooves faded, leaving the two girls alone in the ambient silence of the forest.

While the trees surrounding them made everything look the same and easy to get lost, they managed relatively easy to reach the point the old man from the town instructed them, in no more than a few minutes walk. In the distance, they saw a clearing, where a small hut was encircled by nature’s “walls”.

As they approached the little house with caution, they both noticed one telltale sign. They both looked at each other believing they were probably on the right track. Inside the wooden fence of the house’s front yard, there was standing one wooden doll. It was unmoving and seemed planted on the ground. Its size, however, gave it a more terrifying image.

“Do you feel something White?” The two companions stopped as the woman in the midnight cloak, raised her hands towards the doll.

“I… I am not sure. There may be something. But it feels dormant. As if without drive. Without fuel. I believe it’s safe, but we must be cautious. Maybe you stay behind?”

“I have a better idea. You approach and I go round the back and check what’s inside. If this is the guy behind this, I don’t think he’s just gonna tell you, but maybe I’ll find something else.”

Splitting up didn’t sound totally wise to White, but it wasn’t actually such a bad idea. In any case, there was no point objecting since Red was already advancing. And so did she.


	3. Are you a dummy?

Snow White walked slowly towards the door. As she passed past the big wooden hulk, she kept looking at it with the side of her eye, scared that it might move at any moment. Although no such thing happened, it didn’t make her feel any safer. Even when outside her vision, she tried to keep her unnatural senses open to any danger.

She arrived and knocked on the door. She could tell that someone was inside, as the sounds of tools hitting wood stopped abruptly.

“Who’s there?” The rough voice of the man inside reached her. For a moment she pondered and decided it may be better if she didn’t respond immediately. She could hear him mumbling to himself, his footsteps coming closer.

“It’s so early! I haven’t even… ” He stopped mid-sentence as he was surprised seeing the fine lady at his doorstep. Snow could tell however that it was not her beauty that struck him. “Wha… who are you? What do you want?”

It was a tall, slightly hunched man. His hair was messy and his sparse beard unattended. The grey streaks between the orange showed his age. It seemed like he didn't really take care of himself, with his clothes having visible stains and wood chips on them. Actually, upon a closer look, he seemed like a really tired man. His eyes were red, with dark circles under them. At least his attire and the tool in his hand confirmed that he was the wood crafter they were looking for.

“Excuse me sir, but I seem to have gotten lost.” Snow White decided to approach the situation with charm and elegant deception, by playing the hand of the  _ Innocent lost lady _ . “Could you please provide me with some help?”

Meanwhile Red was lurking soundlessly behind the house. She was searching around trying to find an easy way in or at least some clues betraying any suspicious activity. She looked in through a window. The place was a mess! The house was obviously also his workshop. But it was more a workshop than a house. And even for a workshop that was still too much.

Pieces of wood were scattered all around, loosely piled up in groups by size. Sheets and chips of wood were all around the floor, as were some strings, small iron chunks and tools, most of them broken. It was apparent that he had no intention of cleaning up. Shelves on the walls contained various wooden toys. Only they seemed unaffected by this mess.

On his workbench, she could see a big stump, connected with some smaller ones. He was making more dummies! The girl could feel her blood pumping. She wanted to charge in and demand answers. However, one thought held her back. She did not see anything magical, mystical or eldritch… She needed to get a closer look.

“No. I don’t… I cannot help you.” The man grumbled. White was stunned by his reaction and was left unable to form a response. “Ahh… You follow that path and go west… The wheel trail. Follow it and you‘ll be out.” His words came with a struggle and grumpiness.

“I am sorry sir. I did not wish to disturb you. It’s just that… ” She noticed that as she was talking, his eyes were darting. “My feet are hurt. Could I have a moment of rest in your abode? I promise I wo… ”

“No! It’s a… I am sorry. It’s not possible. I have work. And you must go.” His voice was angry. But she could sense there was also something else hiding beneath his anger. Fear.

“But… ”

“I said no!” He raised his voice and lifted the hammer in his hand, trying to scare her. “Please. Go away. I need to focus on my work.”

Snow swallowed nervously, being left without words. She was actually scared. It was not, however, due to the carpenter’s reaction. She felt something inside her. Something warning her. Like a tingle on the back of her neck.

She made a step back from the man. As she slightly turned her head she saw with the corner of her eye, what she could already feel. The huge wooden dummy behind her was moving. It was slowly raising its head and its arms. With a small delay followed its feet, planted on the ground, they were now pushing patches of dirt to free themselves.

“Why won’t you go!? I told you. Go. Away!” The man barked, clenching his teeth. The big contraption was nearly upon them.

“Uhm… Red? I hope you are nearby?” 

Just as Snow said the words and not a moment after, the sound of glass breaking startled her. Flying through the window next to her appeared Red, swords drawn, legs in front of her slightly curled. Her feet landed on the automaton’s bigger piece - his body. She kicked with her legs, pushing it a step away from Snow, although her own force sent her further back, hitting the house’s wall.

“I thought I heard a damsel in distress...” She teased Snow, as she instantly recovered. The pale lady although thankful did not respond and just shook her head as if annoyed, smiling playfully nonetheless. “Oof… that’s a big boy! I thought you said it was safe.”

“I said I wasn’t sure.”

“Well, no worries milady. Your rescue is here now.” Red continued teasing her. “Stop this thing now old man!” She yelled while charging forward to not give the dummy a chance to get up.

“No, no, no, no… What are you doing!? Stop!” The carpenter stepped back, his voice trembling. 

The girl in Red shoulder-charged the dummy head-on, bringing it nearly on it’s back. Then immediately changed directions and went for the wood crafter.

“Oh, no you won’t go anywhere!” She screamed at him, then brought a blade to his neck. “Now make it stop! Or I’ll paint it red!”

“No. I can’t. Please. It’s not my fault. Go away. I tried to warn you.” The man had fallen to his knees. “You don’t understand! You‘re making it worse! He won’t forgive me. You are destroying everything… ” The man whimpered.

“Red, leave him. You won’t get anything. There is only fear in him… ” Snow White exclaimed while focusing her soul magic on the golem.

Red hesitated for a moment. “Ugh… Fuck this!” She turned again towards the battle, to deal with the immediate threat, while the woodworker sat on the floor, whining and muttering nonsense, overtaken by panic. The dummy was already on its feet, trying to step towards them.

“Go! I can feel its soul. I’ll try to hold it.”

Red nodded and lunged. Quickly she became a blur of red and silver, as she swung her blades in quick succession, one hit after the other. Chips of wood were flying everywhere, but her target seemed unnerved. Its own hits were easy for her to dodge, although unexpectedly fast for its size. 

While she managed to be in control of the battle, she couldn’t find a way to reach and slash its weaker points - its joints. The girl ducked, manoeuvred and rolled her way out of its long limbs, while hitting hard enough to leave thick cuts.

Snow managed to “connect” with the soul inside the moving doll. She felt fear, anger, uneasiness. There was a need to rest, but an inability to do so. It struggled to fulfil its purpose even if it caused it pain. The pain reflected back to her. She felt stabs rising from her heart, through her throat and reaching her brain.

For a moment she couldn’t think straight, as if she got lost in a cloud of thick dark mist, losing all her senses. After moments of struggling to find a way out, that seemed to stretch into eternity, she finally saw a multitude of faint colourless lights. She focused her whole being and drew herself to them.

She touched them. She fused with them. Tried to become one. Their emotions intermingled with one another. She exerted herself to be the dominant one. To suppress their own fears and negative feelings. To calm them. To apply her own cold stillness…

Red was beginning to lose her breath. Then she saw the golem stop.  _ Snow _ , the thought to herself. She wouldn’t let the chance her lover provided her go to waste. She jumped and stepped on the dummy’s knee, flying upwards. As she went over it she struck its shoulder with both of her swords, making a somersault, before landing behind it.

The strike had hit its target. The wooden contraption hissed with energy that carried pain, anger and a sign of relief. But it wasn’t enough. The dislocated arm was still hanging, but its movements were now heavier.

The girl caught a glimpse of Snow. She was struggling herself. The white of her eyes was replaced by red. Her facial expression betrayed agony. Her fingers were curled in tension. This wasn’t something she did every day and it was taking a toll on her. She needed to end this quickly.

She jumped once again and climbed to its head locking her legs onto it. She began pummeling the damaged part with more hacks of her swords. Each strike distressed it even further, releasing more and more energy. A little more and the connection would be severed. Or so she thought.

The feeling of suffering caused White to lose her concentration and lose her hold over the wooden giant. At that instant it burst into a rage, banging and rotating its head, upper body and arms in all directions.

While Red was holding firm, even her skills weren’t enough for this. The dummy span around and with a jerky motion it managed to throw the girl off itself. Red had neither the time nor the space to react. She hit the wall hard, her shoulders and head taking the most of it. The blades fell off her hands.

“Red!” Snow White screamed in panic seeing her hitting the ground. She had seen her being wounded many times, but it was always hard. She wanted to run and help her, but the raging automaton was now upon her.

She released every bit of energy to lock it in place once again. This time however it proved much harder. Even though she halted its movements, she could feel the turmoil inside it. Whatever force was moving it, was more intense, its emotions uncontrollable. She had no hope of stopping that.

Red struggled to get up but felt dizzy, darkness covering most of her vision. In its centre, she could see her lover exerting herself in a battle of spirit against the hulking figure. But even her powers were insufficient. It was more than they could handle.

She wanted to stand up and help. But it was futile. She saw the dummy raising its hand, ready to pummel her partner down. Was this it? She felt her heart freezing. She felt guilty. She made a wrong move. There was no space for wrong moves in a fight. And now Snow would pay the price.

She screamed, but no voice came out. She tried reaching with her hand but managed only to fall on her knees. And as she felt the image of her foe ready to strike her lover, burning into her head, at that moment something unexpected happened. 

The dummy suddenly stopped in the middle of its motion, its hand still high enough that Snow White was safe. For a moment she thought it was her, but she, too, seemed surprised. Then she looked up. She saw the giant’s head flare up and split up by a fiery crack as if thunder had just hit it.

The terrifying foe lost all tension and collapsed on its legs, while its upper buddy balanced upright. Red, White and even the carpenter went silent. No one understood what had just happened.

As the dummy’s head slightly leaned forward, an axe was revealed being stuck onto it. Its blade slightly flared, with the colour of fire. The next moment another figure appeared behind it. An unknown man approached and retrieved the weapon.


	4. A...lies

The unknown saviour dislodged his axe from the dummy’s head and with a light kick, its lifeless body fell to the ground. He was a young man - somewhere in his mid-20s - although that was not apparent due to his thick dark beard, big enough to conceal most of his facial features and neck. 

The man walked up to the pale woman, who had fallen to her knees after exerting herself in the battle, and extended a hand to help her get up. His image was a bit daunting: taller and more heavily built than an average person, while also clad in dark clothing, that seemed to consist of some type of custom armour with leather protective pieces and various equipment.

She could see however that he had good intentions and so she accepted his help. "Thank you...” She said as she tried to regain her balance, while everything still seemed to spin around her.

The man nodded politely. He then moved to also help the young girl in red.

“No need” Her strained, but a proud voice, cut him as he was extending his hand. “I got this.” Red was not a one to accept easily the help of a stranger. Besides them, Jericho the woodworker was still mumbling nonsense, sitting on the floor of his doorstep. It looked like he was starting to lose his sanity.

“Who are you?” Snow’s voice sounded behind him as she finally got her sense of balance.

“I am… a traveller.” The bearded man answered with a deep calm voice, as he reached into one of his pockets and took out a smoking pipe.

“That’s it?!” Red exclaimed, raising her voice. “You just appear out of nowhere, kill this thing and you are just… a traveller?”

Snow gave her companion a piercing look.

“What? I don’t say I am not thankful… it’s just a little weird.”

He didn’t respond immediately. The man had lighted his pipe, his eyes flaring up at the view of the flame. He slowly inhaled the smoke from it and it seemed as if it filled him with a soothing peace and calmness.

“Yes. I am a traveller.” He made a pause to exhale before continuing. “And I was in search… of this man.” His words came with breaks as if he was processing each one as he was talking. He did look honest, but also careful… “And you… Why are you here?”

Red and White exchanged a look, both equally confused. “We are on a job.” Red answered.

“We are tracking these things.” Snow added, showing the lying wooden figure. “We have encountered a smaller one before, while in Myrwid. It attacked some of the folk there.” There was a hint of reaction on his face. He seemed distressed. “Do you know anything about that?”

He took another puff from the smoke and looked at the woodworker, who hadn’t moved. “I see. I have encountered them too and… I would also like them to stop. This man… ” He pointed at Jericho with his pipe. “He should know something more…”

“Of course he knows something! I saw the carved wood in there, in his workshop. He is making these things.” Red said angrily, walking towards the wood crafter. “So, talk old man! What is it you’re doing in there? Are there more of these out there? How do you stop them?”

“No, no, no, no… You ruined it...” He did not seem to respond. He merely still talked to himself. “There is no way he will forgive me. But If I make more, maybe he will be satisfied. Maybe he won’t notice...”

“Who are you talking about? Are you making these for someone?” Red was irritated.

The man turned to face her, his eyes still showing a state of panic. “Yes. Please. I beg you. Leave. He promised to help. He promised that if I do this, I will get them back.” Even without White’s powers, it was obvious that this man was overcome by fear. He could barely hold his tears.

“My friend, maybe we can help you get your… loved ones. But you really have to tell us where to find the man responsible for this. These… creations are hurting people. They bring pain and suffering.” The armour-clad man stepped in.

“And they are also in pain and suffering...” Snow White added in a low voice.

“No. No, I can’t. You can’t help me. You can’t bring them… Only he can… ” No one responded. They were waiting, confused, for the man to continue. “They are dead. But with his powers… he can bring them back. I’ve seen it… He gives life!”

“So this guy… He is the one who makes these dummies… alive?” Red’s voice interrupted him. The man nodded shakingly. “Are you serious? How can you trust someone who just creates mindless killing machines? And there is no way he has the power to bring the dead back.” There was no response.

“I don’t think you are a bad man.” The bearded man said to him. “I don’t believe you want to see others getting hurt. Your creations, even if not yet alive… They are hurting people. They are killing people. People are losing their loved ones because of this…”

“No, no… I don’t… I don’t know. I promised. I was promised. I will see them again.” The man was actively rejecting every word.

“So, you want to bring them back...” Red was ready to strike the man when she heard Snow’s words as she was walking towards him. There was something on her face. A hint of irritation. Or actually… anger. It was rarely she would see her poised and calm lover getting angry. It was something that terrified, even her… 

“After everything, you’ve done and seen, you think that you can actually be together with them as if nothing happened? And you actually believe that everything will be alright? What do you think? How will it be?” The porcelain-skinned woman paced slowly towards him, talking in an eerily calm voice. The man looked at her confused.

“Look around you. Think again. And tell me! How will he bring them back? Will it be like this?” She pointed towards the immobile body of the big dummy they defeated. “Is this what you want for them?”

“No!” He answered distressed. “It will be different. It will be better. Like before. He told me!”

“Of course he did.” She said calmly, although frustrated. “Well let me show you how it will be. Let me show you the truth that you deny, preferring ignorance.” Snow crouched on her knees to meet his face. “Let me show you what it is that you want!”

Her fingers slowly touched the sides of the woodworker’s head. She placed her palms firmly upon it and grabbed him. At that moment the man’s face morphed as if in extreme pain. His whole body suddenly jerked, while veins popped out on his neck. His whole posture was tense and unmoving.

A few moments after, his face had become red and he opened his mouth screaming in agony. His primal screams of pure pain were echoing in the forest, where Red and the unknown man stood silently, watching in terror the woman’s power, unwanting to interfere.

As the screams stopped and the man was left without breath, his eyes watered and he started crying. There were no more than two sobs, as he went completely silent, still on his knees. His mouth open. His eyes void. As if his soul got sucked out of him, and yet the tears kept rolling.

Snow White got up. She too seemed shaken.

“What… What did you do to him?” The armoured man asked her, startled by what he saw.

“Don’t worry. He is going to be okay. I just showed him how they feel. Those that are brought back, into those wooden constructs.” She was expressionless once again. “Now then. We have some time. Let’s get introduced properly. You know more than you let on.”

“Ehm… I am sorry. But do you expect me to just talk after what you just did? Powers such as those you just exhibited… are a sign of no good generally.”

“Fair, but do you think this man would cooperate? He was terrified. Blinded by his own ignorance. He was stuck in a false reality, where he believed that he could live a  _ happily ever after _ with those he loved and without hurting anyone. He is not a bad man. He is just… in pain. And I helped him see the truth.”

The man did not respond, he just stood there holding his pipe in one hand, while the other was placed ready to grip his weapon. He seemed hesitant.

“Look.” Snow continued. “I can see you are a good man. I can see you want to help. And I can see that you know more about these… dummies. So let us help each other…” 

The man nodded, his posture seeming to loosen up.

“My name is Snow White. And this here is my companion Red. We stopped one of these things at Myrwid as it attacked a farmer. We followed a trail to the forest and found a small campfire with more… pieces of them.”

The man’s expression seemed to change faintly and Snow was experienced in reading those changes.

“Ah… Now that I think of it… I believe you may know something about that.”

“Hmm… ” The man still seemed unsure. “Yes. I know. I was there. I mean it was probably my camp you stumbled upon.”

“Interesting.” Snow remarked. “There we… actually I sensed something. I sensed the pain of these souls. They bear and bring pain. And believe it or not, we actually want to stop this. And as about my powers… they are just the side-effect of something that happened to me some time ago. You’ll have to trust me that I use them only for good.”

“So, what about you? Who are you? And what do you know about this?” Red cut in, after reclaiming her swords.

“Ehm… I am a traveller as I have said. And I too want to stop these… creations.”

“Wait a second.” Red interrupted him. “You said it was your camp… How did you manage to stumble upon a dummy there? Or is it… ” Red thought for a moment. “Was the dummy following you?”

“Ehm… No… I am not sure… ” His voice cracked up a bit, as he could not find words for a proper answer. But there was also something else on his face, something stranger. He seemed flustered as he turned his gaze to the ground. “I mean… Probably...”

“What? Really? Why?” Red continued firing off questions after hitting the mark, while also trying to look him in the face. He was holding awkwardly the pipe to his face, covering most of it.

“They… Ehm… I don’t know.” He averted his gaze, in an obvious attempt to hide something.

“What the hell?!” Red practically yelled, while instinctively reaching for the grip of her swords. “What is this? Did you just… Did your nose just...”

“Shit!” The man swore under his breath and continued mumbling. Red was trying to get a better look, while he turned around. “Yes. Fuck?! Yes… I know!” He continued talking while looking away. “These dummies are following me. I am their target. They want to capture me.”

Red and White looked wide-eyed at each other, both in confusion, but also as if they had just found gold.

“And please… don’t look at me.” He asked. “I have a condition and my nose… it looks weird.”

“Should we be… afraid?” Snow asked, after having encountered many werewolves alongside Red, as well as other creatures which changed into dangerous forms.

“No. No. It’s nothing like that. It’s just… It has to do with my emotions. Just, please… Give me a moment.”

The two girls agreed to give him some space, even though Snow had to give Red a strict look before she would stop prying. As they waited a couple of minutes the man behind them, Jericho, seemed to regain his senses.

“So… I am… Sorry.” The woodcraft said. He still looked burdened, but calm. He wasn’t panicking anymore. The girls helped him get up. “You are right… I will tell you whatever I can. This… all this. It’s not worth it. I am ashamed. I just wanted to see them… one more time. I wanted a chance to hug them again. Elaine, my daughter. Vira, my lovely wife. But I can see now… that this was just… an illusion.”

“Thank you.” Snow White smiled warmly.

“Please… ” The armoured man turned again towards them. His face looked normal.

“Okay, come in… Have a seat. I’ll try to answer your questions and be… more hospitable” He smiled nervously.

They all followed him inside his messy workshop. After what each of them experienced they still felt unable to drop their guard.

“Hey! You didn’t tell us your name.” Red turned to the bearded man.

“Ah, yes… of course. My name is… Pinocchio”


	5. Country roads

“Woah! Are you guys seeing this?” The girl in red asked her companions. She was not expecting an answer as all could see the scene in front of them. They were standing a few feet away from the front entrance of a large estate, which was surrounded by a large fenced area.

The area around the house was supposed to be a garden, but not an impressive one, as it held just a few flowers, mostly grass and a few neglected bushes here and there. The large building itself, however, was a truly magnificent work, made mostly out of wood, with elaborate designs and two very tall floors. It was something else though that stood out in the picture.

The whole garden area that surrounded the estate for at least 50 meters on each side, contained, what seemed to be randomly placed, vaguely humanoid figures made out of wood. They could act as scarecrows, but there were too many for such a purpose. It reminded of a small army. A small army of dummies, that looked pretty much like those the three travellers had fought in the past days.

“This doesn’t look good,” Pinocchio remarked in a low deep voice.

“At least it proves, that we have probably arrived at our destination” Red appended.

Snow White remained silent for a while, her eyes closed. While this looked mysterious to their new companion, to Red it was apparent that she was exerting her powers.

“It may come as a surprise, but I am pretty sure these are just… dummies. Not alive.” Snow commented while still examining the garden.

“Isn’t that what you said about the big boy at Jericho’s?” The armoured girl teased her.

Snow White sighed. “This time I am pretty sure. I feel nothing in them. They seem empty. And after a couple of encounters with those souls, I’ve begun to understand them”

“Well, okay boss! You know best.” Red said cheeringly, even though there was a bit of nervousness about their situation. “So, what’s the plan? Should we just walk in?”

“That doesn’t sound wise,” Pinocchio remarked. “On the other hand, it’s not like he expects us. I believe. And there just doesn’t seem to be any other way in, rather than through these.”

“We could also wait. Outside. Until someone comes out. If we are lucky, maybe it will be our mysterious dark guy.” Red continued.

“We could, but it’s too open. Nowhere to hide. Someone will probably see us.”

Red shrugged and started walking towards the gate. “So who is that guy anyway? Who and why is sending these dummies after you Pinocchio?”

“I don’t know.” The man replied.

“But you said you knew.”

“I thought I knew. Or rather I had an idea. But I am confused. I didn’t expect this man. I thought that the one looking after me would not be so rich and… young. It may be just an unrelated coincidence or a connection I am unable to see. As I said, I am not certain. I would prefer to not talk about it. It's of no importance for our mission. It's more of a… personal matter.”

“I see. You are the one in danger. And of course, anyone who happens to be unlucky enough and cross paths with your pursuers. But if you say it’s not important, then okay.” Red had walked up to the gate. There was a big padlock securing it, but it didn’t prove to be a challenge for the young girl.

Red made a sign with her hand and the others followed her past the gate. They walked cautiously, with a slow step, forgetting to breathe at moments as they moved past the wooden figures. Even with Snow’s reassurance, the scene had an eerie feeling to it. Yet, it looked that she was right as there was no sign of movement.

“I was beginning to think that Jericho had lied to us about that guy. Or that he may have lost it… after your interaction,” Red whispered, looking at White.

“Thankfully, that merchant knew him. It proves that merchants do know their customers. Still seems strange, that most folk had no idea who we were talking about” Pinocchio commented.

“Especially if you think that he was not just some commoner.” Snow added. “Also, it is rather disturbing the house is so far from the town and most didn’t know about the residents.”

The three of them were now two steps behind the main entrance of the house. They exchanged some looks, as no one was sure what to do after that point. Red was ready to take initiative, as the one leading them up until here. Her action proved unneeded however as the door opened in front of them.

Each of them instinctively tensed and got ready to defend themselves. Behind the door however appeared just a short expressionless woman, whose attire and attitude hinted she was a servant of the house.

“Hello. How may I help you?” The woman asked, without moving much, while the dim lighting from inside the house, would not reveal some of her facial features.

“Greetings.” Snow intervened, seeing as her companions were unready to respond. “We would like to meet with the master of this house. We just wanted to ask him about an incident in a nearby town.”

The servant turned to look at her, without a change in her expression. “The master expects no guests. You should leave. I will notify him of your visit.”

“I am sorry, but this is a rather important matter I must ask of him.” Snow White insisted

“No guests are allowed. You can try another time.” The woman’s voice remained calm and kind, although it was obvious that she would not have a change of heart.

“Excuse me miss.” Pinocchio stepped forward. “Is this the residence of Geppeto?”

“Please, leave.” The irritation in her voice was apparent. Red and Snow exchanged looks as they heard the name, not having learned or heard anything about it before. Furthermore, the servant’s behaviour just seemed off.

The woman’s way of talking and acting, although kind, looked strange. It was something more than the fact she wouldn’t let them in. She seemed stiff.

“Can’t you at least answer my question?” Pinocchio insisted. His face came even closer to hers. He could see her features more clearly now. She did not seem to react much. It struck him as weird. He looked more carefully. Her skin had weird markings. A second later, he realized what it actually was. There was no skin.

“Wait a second. Are you...” He was confused and lost his words.

The woman took a step back. “The guests are not leaving!” She raised her voice.

A moment later, another figure appeared in the hallway behind her. It was a man. A big heavily built man. Although there was something strange with the way he walked. His long and quick steps looked tense and out of balance. The edges on his body seemed jagged. Only after a few steps the two girls too realized, what Pinocchio had just seen.

This was no man. And the servant wasn’t just a woman. They weren’t humans. They were both made out of wood. Intricately made wooden dolls, that could fool someone under the circumstances believing they were humans. It was remarkable, yet terrifying. 

The servant stepped to the side and the wooden man behind her charged and struck Pinocchio with his bare hands. Pinocchio managed only to bring his own arms forth in a defensive stance, just before the strike. The hit was heavy, surprising him, though that just made it clear this wasn’t a product of natural strength.

The hit threw him off balance, sending him backstepping a couple of meters. It wasn’t something serious, however. Yet, while he knew it was a rush decision, with consequences he hadn’t thought through, Pinocchio released his twin axes and rushed forward, without holding back.

The short space did not let Red to easily join, so she just held her crossbow ready to fire away. The sound of metal hitting wood, along with their war cries, was filling the area. Anyone inside, including their possible target, had probably heard them by now. Although Pinocchio seemed to manage well himself in the battle, with every strike landing and chips of wood flying around, the hulking man still had no problem fighting him. 

Less than 10 seconds later, another deep and loud voice echoed from the hall. “What is going on?” A couple of seconds later, another man appeared. He started coming closer to investigate the ruckus. “What is this?”

After getting closer an audible gasp was heard from him as he saw the two men fighting. “STOP!” He shouted and the burly man immediately seized attacking. Pinocchio too stopped midmotion, seeing there was no longer an opposition.

“What are you doing?” He yelled. Although confusing at first, his look showed he was addressing the servants. “Why are you fighting? Are you insane? Are you totally blind?” He continued yelling, scolding them. “Can’t you see who this is?”

The man pointed with his hand in the direction of the three visitors. Then walking slowly and cautiously he looked at Pinocchio. His movements seemed natural. There was no sign that betrayed he was made of wood. He looked completely normal. A fine young man. He approached Pinnochio and a slight smile formed across his face.

“Can’t you see that our brother has come back?”


	6. Take me home

Red, Snow and Pinocchio got escorted through the house. Passing through its halls they could admire the remarkable craftsmanship on the wooden furniture which some seemed to have been marked discreetly with a “G”, like the one they had seen before on a dummy’s hand. The staff watched as the host led them through, bowing slightly to welcome them, showing no hostility, but also no emotions.

After traversing a series of rooms they reached a large area that appeared to be the dining room. It held a big oval table at the centre, with china displays and paintings on the walls along with candleholders and other decorations. It gave, however, a feeling that it was unused. There was visible dust and no food served on it, as it was common to have for example a bowl of fruit for the guests.

“I will kindly beg of you to excuse our servants’ behaviour. They did not understand who you are and they’ve been told to drive away any unwanted visitors. You understand...”

“Right...” Red murmured between her teeth.

“You… know me?” Pinocchio asked the man.

“But yes of course brother”

“How is that? How come I don’t know you? Who are you?”

“Naturally. Forgive me, I should have introduced myself. My name is Burattino. I am your brother, Pinocchio.” The man showed them to their seats.

Pinocchio could not believe his words and yet this man knew his name. It was after this statement however that the three guests would start seeing it. While the unknown young man was dressed in fancy clothes and didn’t have the brawn, the roughness or the beard of Pinocchio, their features actually resembled each other. To the eye of an outsider, they did look like brothers.

“Still. That hasn’t answered my question”

“Of course. Forgive me. I will explain. But first...” Burattino called one of his servants with a snap of his fingers and whispered a command to them. “Let me offer you something to eat. You must be exhausted.” A gentle smile appeared upon his lips.

The travellers looked at each other and silently agreed they would follow along. Buratino too joined them, sitting at the head of the table.

“It is expected that you do not know me.” He addressed Pinocchio. “After all, we‘ve never met. I, however, have heard much about you. You see, Gepetto - our father - had told me many stories of your childhood and how much he loved you.”

The moment their host pronounced that name, it was obvious, even behind his beard, that Pinocchio’s face was painted with a range of emotions. He seemed mostly nervous, although not really surprised.

“You mean… “ Words came out with difficulty as if there was a knot in his throat.

“Yes, my long lost brother. I am too Gepetto’s child. He has made me, as he has made you.”

Pinocchio’s awe-struck face changed to a pale colour as he reclined back in his chair. After a moment of trying to find words he responded. “Is he here?”

“Yes. However… ” Burattino’s smile became a frown. “Father won’t be joining us for dinner. He hasn’t been himself as of lately.” A gloomy expression passed across his eyes, as he seemed lost for a second in his thoughts. “But it's alright.” His smile returned. “Now that you are here. There is hope. You will see him soon. And I believe he will be very pleased.”

The three guests sat in awkward silence and cautiously ate the food they were served. Though the food was enough, especially when compared to the rest of the environment, it seemed… lacking. Pinocchio’s difficulty to eat was visible as he was biting slowly, lost in his thoughts and mixed up emotions.

Red and White chose to wait and see how this would unfold. It all seemed strange to them, but information was valuable and Burattino didn’t seem to hold it back, even though he still looked suspicious. And yet remained the mystery of the dummies. Snow thought maybe she was initially right to think this was the results of an ignorant sorcerer’s experiments.

“You see, brother…” Burattino broke the silence. “After you were gone, father grieved deeply. He believed you were dead. This wound you caused him… it never healed.”

Pinocchio swallowed hard one last bite from his meal, putting it down for good.

“He always loved you and could not let you go. He did everything in his hand to find you. After the… peculiar conditions of your birth, he knew there were forces in our world beyond his understanding. This gave him hope. Hope that there was another way to reach you.”

Burattino stood up. “If your appetite is satiated, you may follow me.” The others had already stopped eating, even though there was still some food in their plates. He escorted them outside the dining room and began leading them through the long and unusually large hallway.

“He travelled where he had never gone before.” Burattino continued. “Sought out the mysteries around us. Visited secluded places, asked around and found people that kept deep knowledge forgotten by most of humanity, with only one goal in his mind. To bring you back. And then he found it… soul magic.”

Red and White exchanged a troubled look. This confirmed everything. White had already felt the touch of soul magic and now they were nearly at its source. It was a matter of seconds before the final pieces would fit in.

“He studied it. Learned it. Mastered it. At least for his purposes. He used it. Again. And again. And again. And even wielding such a force, he was not able to find your soul. It tormented him. Drove him mad. Even with me by his side, he had no peace. I… was not enough.” There was a bitterness in his voice.

The host was narrating his father’s past, as he ascended a heavy staircase leading to the second floor. The guests followed him, filled with curiosity.

“But then he understood. He was searching in the wrong place. You weren’t dead. This realization brought him joy, but also it pushed him to the edge.”

The three of them stopped in front of two big wooden doors, resembling more the gates of a keep, than the entryways of a house. Burattino remained silent for a moment.

“Before we enter. I have to tell you.” Burattino paused to think. “My f… Our father has… changed. He believed he could find you like this. He thought it would help him… feel you. So that he could search for you, by himself. But it didn’t work. It just made him like this.”

“What exactly do you mean?” Pinocchio stepped next to him.

“He became different. Both emotionally and physically. He would no longer feel. Not even think of me as his son. Only one thing left in his twisted mind. He would not remember anything else. He just kept using his unique skills, disregarding anything else… Disregarding me… Only one goal… to find you. Nothing else. He became blind… ”

Burattino placed his hand on the door handle and took a deep breath.

“But it’s alright. You are here now. There is hope. Just… just don’t expect the image you remember.”

The young man opened the doors, the slit slowly revealing the inside of the room. It was bright compared to the other halls they’ve passed by, yet still dark as the sun was mostly hidden behind the clouds this day. The natural light coming from the tall rectangular windows surrounding the room, gave the place an eerie feeling, as the shadows began shifting in the eyes of the visitors. It was only a moment after, when their vision adjusted that they could clearly see in front of them and still needed a moment more to comprehend it.

Behind the two doors, there was a room, big as the ballrooms which Snow White once used to attend. Its size gave the impression it was pretty empty, although there was stuff scattered on every corner. Chunks of wood in varying sizes, some raw, others processed and others discarded as unusable. Tools and pieces could also be found among them, like chains, broken hammers, saws and cutters.

One corner had a couple of carts. One had logs of wood ready to be used, while the other had piled up that which the guests were looking for: the dummies. These ones were lifeless, however. A series of large heavy tables were placed next to each, serving the role of workbenches with wooden body parts lying on them semi-completed. And yet there were two other things one could not ignore.

The first was a mysterious grey wide circle drawn on the center of the room. It was filled with strange marking and arcane symbols. At seemingly random points it contained various other objects of interest: lit candles, withered herbs and flowers, what appeared to be the intestines of some animal, as well as more obscure symbols drawn with black ichor. A murky crimson gem was faintly vibrating upon a pedestal next to it, while at the center was placed a soulless dummy. This wasn’t the first time the girls encountered an enchanting circle.

The second, however, was something they’d never seen. It was a hulking figure of wood, standing on four legs, resembling a spider-like being, with each leg being twice as long as the average person. They all connected to a central core that looked like a coffin for a giant. Two smaller, more versatile limbs were protruding from its front, acting as its hands, with woodworking tools and plier-like fingers attached to them.

Yet the most terrifying, most bewildering part was at its core. At its bottom surface, the body of an old man seemed stuck. It wasn’t inside it. No matter the angle, one could not find the boundaries between wood and flesh. The two were perfectly fused. Only his upper body was visible. He wasn’t moving. The only movements were coming from the creature’s hands. Although somehow he seemed alive as if he was sleeping.

“Father!” Burattino called raising his voice. No movement was observed from inside. “Your son is here.” There was still no movement. No response. Only a disturbing hum, coming from the large figure, sounding like a grunt.

“Not Burattino.” He continued. “It is your long lost son. Pinocchio. He returned.” He looked at Pinocchio with a suggestive look and pointed at him to step further inside. Hesitantly, he followed the suggestion.

Suddenly the creature’s hands stopped whatever they were doing. Complete silence befell the room. Next, it turned its body and started moving its long spidery legs, crawling towards them. Everybody froze, besides Burattino who had a nervous half-smile upon his face.

The gigantic human-wood chimera stopped in front of them. It felt like it was facing Burattino for a moment and then completely turned its focus towards Pinocchio. There were no eyes looking at him, but it was obvious it was examining him. Though everyone was tense, not sure what to expect, no one dared to move as long seconds passed.

“Papa?” Pinocchio broke the silence. His voice still bearing its usual roughness, yet somehow it sounded childish… scared.

For a couple of seconds, the wooden figure stood completely immobile. Then the man inside it began slowly moving his lips as if trying to say something, though his voice would not immediately follow.

“Is...” One syllable finally came out of his mouth. “Is it...” His voice was strained. Coarse. It wasn’t just the age. He sounded tired.

“Yes, Papa. It's me Pinocchio.”

“That’s not...” The man in the wood slowly opened his eyes. As if he just woke up, he moved slowly. After taking some moments to adjust his vision, he looked at the man in front of him. His stare remained at him for some time, not showing any sign of emotion, as if looking at a stranger. But then, suddenly, as if something clicked, his eyes steadily opened wide.

“It is… It is you! Isn’t it?” His voice still rough was now much more alive.

“Yes. It’s me, your son.”

“But… How? Where… Did they find you?”

“No, father.” Burattino cut in. “He returned on his own.” Gepetto was surprised. He looked at them unable to form words.

“I came back, father,” Pinocchio spoke as if to reassure him.

“Unbelievable. That is… That is… wonderful news!” What was a moment before the husk of a man, now was a completely different person. He was full of life. Happy. A spark had ignited within him.

Pinocchio smiled honestly, yet still looked anxious. The two girls stood two steps behind, awkwardly looking at each other, not knowing how to react. They felt out of place, confused, their emotions mixed up. Joy and uneasiness.

The old man’s hands started moving too, releasing themselves from their wooden sockets. He could move them with difficulty. They were the only human part of him, besides his head, that was not completely fused with the material, and he could still use.

Gepetto’s body moved closer to Pinocchio. His right hand reached out and touched his son’s face. The young man nearly flinched for a moment.

“I can’t believe it. My son. You are back.” Tears started forming in Gepetto’s eyes. “You don’t know how much I’ve missed you”

“I’ve missed you too father.” Even though Red and White could not see his face, his voice alone betrayed that he too had tears of his own. “I am sorry.”


	7. To the place I belong

Burattino stepped a little to the side, leaving some space to the two of them. He had a smile of accomplishment and relief upon his face.

“My boy. Look at you. Look how you have grown up. You have become a proper man.” Gepetto said, while the wooden construct supporting him seemed to kneel down so his head was at the same height as his son’s. “I am so glad to see you once again.”

“I am happy too, Papa. It’s been too long...”

“It really has been.” The old man smiled while caressing his son’s cheek, as if he was a little child. “But… but how? How did you find your way here? And where? Where were you all this time? I have… I have so many questions.” The man sounded ecstatic.

“As do I. It was actually a long effort. Not something I just did. But what matters is that I am here. And we can start again. Make it right. Be a family...” It sounded as much as a statement, as well as a question.

“Of course. You are right. You are here.” Gepetto responded, still smiling.

“And I even have… a brother it seems.” Pinocchio looked to his side.

“Yes. Burattino. He is like you. One of my own. He helped me search for you. And there are others as well. We can be a big family.”

“Wow, that is something. It sounds nice.” He sounded a bit overwhelmed.

Burattino observed with joy the reunion from the side. The two girls were too taken by this moment, and although had some questions of their own, they didn’t feel yet it was the right moment to intervene.

“You don’t know how much joy this brings me. But also… ” Gepetto’s smile slowly turned to a frown as he took a breath. “You don’t know how tough it’s been for me. When I thought I lost you, I was devastated. It brought me so much pain. I always carried this pain. Why did you do this?” The old man looked straight into his son’s eyes, with a deep sadness in his own. “Why did you leave me?”

“I...” Pinocchio couldn’t find the right words. “I am sorry. I was foolish.”

“You know… I’ve searched everywhere for you. I couldn’t accept it. I gained all this knowledge, knowledge which once I couldn’t even imagine to exist. I gained knowledge about the forces that move our world, forces that move life and even death. And I still couldn’t find you.”

Pinocchio stood silent, unable to respond.

“But through this… I found out. You weren’t dead. And I was glad. But also… sorrowful. Because only then I understood that… you left me. And even with my… helpers, I couldn’t find you. You were just hiding from me. You didn’t want to come back. Isn’t it so Pinocchio?”

“I am sorry. As I said… I was young and foolish. Forgive me, I didn’t know any better… ” His eyes could not meet his father’s. But his father knew he was being honest.

“I can forgive you. I just don’t understand… Was I not a good father?” There was a pause for a moment.

“You didn’t make it easy.” Pinocchio responded.

“Excuse me?” Gepetto moved his head back surprised.

“It wasn’t easy living with you. And I don’t mean that we were poor. You always wanted to control me.”

“I just wanted what was best for you. I wanted you to be safe. To be a good boy.”

“Well, I felt it differently. You wanted to know everything. I have  _ this  _ because of you.” He pointed to his nose, as he raised his voice. ”You wanted to be in total control. I didn’t have any freedom. I… ” Pinocchio stopped abruptly. “But, it’s all in the past. Let us move on.”

Gepetto was the one at a loss of words now. His eyebrows furrowed.

“Look. I am here now. You can stop searching for me. And, we both know your methods were dubious. You can stop your… creations from roaming in the wild to find me. They are hurting people. There’s no need for that anymore.”

“I will. Of course. If you promise you won’t just leave me again.” 

“I can promise that I will stay here as long as you need me. However, I also have my own life to lead.”

“So you say that you will leave me again?” His father sounded irritated.

“Father, I am sure he didn’t… ”

“You stay out of this Burattino!” The old man nearly yelled at his other son, before turning again to Pinocchio. “After all this and you still want to leave?” 

“I, I didn’t say anything like that.” Pinocchio stuttered. “I just have my own life now.”

“You just want me to stop my servants. Don’t you? So you can go away again.” Gepetto was becoming agitated.

“No… I…” Pinocchio was lost for a moment. “You see!?” He said loudly. “This is what I meant! You just want me here! To do everything as you say. You just want me to be another one of your servants!”

“Why can’t you be?!” They were both yelling at this point. Burattino was stepping away scarily from them. The two women exchanged looks and signs, trying to communicate if and how they’ll interfere.

“Did I not give you everything?” Gepetto continued. “Was I not the one to give you life? And instead of thank you, all I got is an ungrateful son who wants to leave me! You know how much you hurt me?”

“You only gave me life because you didn’t want to be alone. You wanted a servant to keep you company. And now you have more servants, hurting others, because of your selfishness.”

“You undisciplined little child! How dare you speak like that to your parent?” Gepetto continued yelling, releasing spit from his mouth. Then suddenly stopped. “I know. It doesn’t matter” The next moment the spidery legs of his wooden body began moving again as they raised him to a higher position.

Pinocchio stepped instinctively back. Red and White stood a little behind him tense and ready to move.

“I know how to discipline you. How to put you in your place. I will make you like the others. And then, you will never leave me again!” His voice was full of anger. 

The next instant, one of the wooden structure’s forelimbs moved forward and grabbed Pinocchio by the collar. The young man resisted, but the grip proved surprisingly tight. He looked at his father in the eyes. He could not find the man he knew behind them. 

Gepetto looked like a completely different person. Blinded by wrath. Driven by inexplicable hatred. His expression was feral. His gaze was distant. It was as if his eyes were void. There was no sign of the affectionate emotions he had shown moments before. Only rage.

“Father! What are you doing?” Burattino tried to interfere. “Please, Stop this” His words weren’t reaching him. He stepped closer, shouting louder. “He is your son! You were looking for him.”

The giant construct that held his brother made a sharp move and shoved him back with the other limb. “I said! You stay out of this!” The old man yelled menacingly. Even his voice sounded distorted, carrying echoes, in various pitches.

The younger brother got hastily up, nearly falling again, and ran terrified away from his father. He reached for the balcony on the side of the big hall and locked himself outside, watching anxiously from a distance.

In that same instant, the sound of steel hitting iron echoed in the room, as Red appeared suddenly beside Pinocchio. With a deft strike to the construct’s hand, she managed to free the young man from its hold. The big figure drew back its limb and moved quickly its four legs to reposition itself a little further. It looked surprised.

“Are you alright?” She said nearly without expression, while watching carefully for Gepetto’s next move. The young man nodded after having fallen to his knees and reached for his neck.

“Father. Please. Stop!” Pinocchio shouted as he got up. “Why are you doing this?”

“Children… Must… obey their parents!” The words were barely recognizable. His voice was loud, deep and painful to hear. Then he released a terrifying cry. It was otherworldly. It was apparent this was not his voice.

Burattino watched wide-eyed from behind the glass. “NO! No, no... ” His muffled scream could be heard from inside the room. “Why, you fucking dummy?! You were supposed to bring him back. Not drive him completely mad! You ruin everything. I fucking hate you!”

“Quickly, get back. We need to get out for now.” Snow White’s poised voice sounded behind them. She turned to open the door, but at the same instant, it opened and knocked her back to back with the others. One of the servants entered the room.

“Move away!” Red commanded him. There was no response. He just moved to block their way. It was one of those wooden creations that looked nearly human. Although, there was nothing humane about him right now. “Oh, fuck!”

Gepetto’s wooden body raised one of its legs and targeted with one motion the sword-wielding girl and his son. Both managed to dodge out of the way. Red rolled and landed near one of its rear limbs. She retaliated with a strike of her own. Having similar prior experience, she landed a heavy strike on one of its joints, destroying the connection to the lower part and throwing it off-balance.

“NO! Stop! You are wounding him! Servants, stop them” Burattino continued yelling from the balcony.

Snow was locked in a mental battle using her powers on the servant in front of her. Even though she was able to hold him back, she couldn’t do much more. The will inside him was now much stronger. His need to obey his master was undeniable. And then another servant appeared, opening the door. “This is getting out of hand! Could I have a little help here?” 

Red immediately moved swiftly between the legs of the monstrosity to reach her lover, slashing them on each step and leaving Pinocchio by himself with his father. Being quick enough she kicked hard at the servant threatening Snow, pushing him to the door, preventing it from opening, at least for a moment.

“I got this!” Red said, panting for breath.

“I think I don't,” Snow responded. “It’s hard focusing on one already, if more come I won’t be able to hold them. It must be because he commands them.”

“And what about him?” The girl said pointing towards Gepetto.

“I can try. It won’t be easy given his state. Seeing how things are turning however it may be our best chance. Can you handle the rest?”

“Sure thing boss. Just do it quickly!”

Snow White stepped a little further from the door to get a better position, to focus her powers without other distractions.

Pinocchio meanwhile was concentrating all his effort to dodge the construct’s reckless attacks. He held an axe in one hand, yet he hesitated to use it. The thing was limping after Red’s strike disconnected part of its leg, yet still, it was a serious threat. The young man was nearly out of breath, when the construct stopped for a moment.

“There is something.” Snow yelled to her partner. “But I can’t seem to reach him. It's as if a cloud of negative emotions is preventing anything from touching his soul”

Pinocchio had hit the glass door of the balcony where his brother was hiding. “It’s because of you he is like this.” He heard Burattino’s voice. “It’s because of you he never really loved me. No. Not like you. It was always all about you. You were his favorite.”

The young man turned to look at his brother, while trying to catch his breath, but didn’t have the chance as the wooden hulk began moving again, resuming its onslaught. He barely avoided his attack in time as it landed on the balcony’s door shattering the glass.

“Do you know how it is to always live in your shadow!?” Burattino continued yelling. “For your actions to have no meaning, or appreciation?” He paused. “Why are you fighting?” He lowered his voice, sounding frustrated. “Just… stop. Just stop resisting and die already! It would be the one good thing you do.”

As Pinocchio heard these words a chilling cold feeling pierced his heart. He was filled with regrets about his actions. He thought that Burattino was probably right. All this was happening because of him. Because he left, his father had lost himself. Because of him innocent people got hurt. Because of him now another two innocent girls would meet a cruel fate here.

Suddenly his axe felt heavy. His feet wouldn’t move anymore. His eyes couldn’t see in front of him and his head just buzzed with an echoing sound. It was exactly the opportunity the wooden monstrosity needed. He didn’t even try to move as one of the giant legs landed a hit on his chest and sent him flying backwards.

The young man landed a few feet behind, hitting hard one of the piles of wood. The axe he held was lying in front of him, as he lost grip of it. He still seemed conscious, but unwilling to move. Yet the wooden construct didn’t stop. It was limping ominously towards him.

“The fuck are you doing!?” Red screamed from the other end of the room, having her hands full with two servants. “This is no time for moping.”

“Pinocchio! I can feel your father there” Snow called too. “He is lost behind a storm of emotions. Anger, hatred, regret, sadness… it’s all mixed up. His soul is twisted, inside a storm of souls. I can reach him, but not without your help. This won’t stop if we fail.”

Her words reached him. He raised his head and looked around him. Looked amidst the chaos he too was responsible for. Looked at the two girls fighting and screaming, in a battle which was not theirs. It was his. It was his responsibility to make things right. And with their help he had hope.

Pinocchio pushed himself past the pain in his body and stood up once again. The raging construct immediately rushed to not give him any chance. But it wasn’t enough. Pinocchio lunged to the side and released his second axe, having his resolve reignited.

After a series of powerful blows, which Pinocchio managed to dodge, he landed a heavy blow on one of the intact wooden legs. It wasn’t enough to break it, but it was forceful enough to spread it from the rest and make it lose its footing. It was exactly the opening he needed. For a split second, he found himself hesitating once again. But he knew there was no room for second thoughts.

Pinocchio stepped on the big wooden leg and released a warcry. Mustering all his might he swung his axe in a wide arc and struck down the joint with all his force. Instantly the ferocious construct bellowed in pain, its horrifying voice filling the room.

The spider-like wooden creature now had two of its legs - one front and one rear - chopped down by a part. It struggled to regain its balance, but it's broken legs just slid on the floor, making an unnerving sound of wood scratching wood. Finally, Pinocchio pushed with his shoulder one of the undamaged legs and the whole construct fell to its side, making the ground tremble.

Two screams sounded at the same time. One was Burattino’s as he saw his father falling down. The other one was Snow’s. The expression on her face showed strain. Her hands were outstretched towards Gepetto’s direction and she wasn't moving.

“Now, Pinocchio! I’ve reached him. But I won’t be able to hold it for long.” Snow White called out, as she had finally succeeded in piercing the soul barrier keeping Gepetto in this state.

Pinocchio, feeling lost for a moment, quickly recovered and approached his father without losing more time. His body was visible as the wooden core of the construct was lying on its side, unmoving. He stepped closer and kneeled. Gepetto opened his eyes with difficulty, as if he’d just woken up.

“What… What is going on?” Gepetto asked Pinocchio.

“It’s… it's nothing. It's alright. You just lost yourself for a moment.”

“Oh, my boy. I am so sorry.” The old man spoke weakly, nothing like the voice he was releasing seconds ago.

“It’s alright. Don’t worry. But can you please just stop the servants from attacking us?” Pinocchio pointed towards the door, where Red was hardly managing. She had neutralized one of the two servants that attacked her, but two more were now appearing behind the door. It seemed though that Gepetto couldn’t even see her.

“I… I am sorry. I don’t have the power.”

“But… but why? How can we stop them?”

“My boy. Look at you. Look how you have grown up. You have become such a fine man.” Gepetto raised his arm with struggle to touch Pinocchio’s face. He didn’t seem to respond to his words. “I am so proud of you. And I… I am so sorry. Your old man is sorry. I am sorry I have caused you so much trouble in my selfish actions whilst trying to reach you. I am sorry I did all this, created monsters and spread so much pain. I never really wanted it. I never really understood it. But the pain… It was unbearable. It overtook my mind… I could not think. I only wanted to find you. To find you and see you again.”

Pinocchio wanted to say something. But he couldn’t. His voice would not come out. His thoughts would not form any words. Red was fighting three wooden servants now. As much a capable fighter she was, it was obvious this challenge was beyond her. Snow was still frozen in place, concentrating her powers, overexerting herself, with veins visibly popping on her face.

“At first I just wanted to bring you back home. To make us once again live as a family. But then… I understood. I just wanted to see you… at least one last time. To look at you and talk with you. And then just say to you that… I am sorry.” His voice was getting weaker, coarser. But one thing was obvious. Now it was his voice. His thoughts. With nothing else clouding them.

“I am sorry, because now I can see all my mistakes as a father. I never wanted to drive you away. Never wanted to control you. I just wanted…” Gepetto drifted off. For a moment he seemed lost. Because at that moment words could not hold all that he wanted to express.

“I see now that I was wrong in many ways. But at least now I am happy. I am happy to see you one last time. To touch you. To feel your presence close to me. And say sincerely, what I couldn’t all this time… Thank you. Thank you, my son. Thank you for coming back. There is only one thing I hope for now. I hope you can forgive me…” 

There was a pause between them. A pause not because Pinocchio did not know what to say. But because there was a knot in his throat. A knot pressing him so tightly, he couldn’t speak.

“Don’t worry, Papa. I forgive you.” Pinocchio nearly screamed, high pitched, as his voice was released from the pressure he was feeling. His eyes were watering. “Will you? Will you forgive me?” 

“You did nothing wrong son. You can’t blame a child for the mistakes of their parent.” Gepetto smiled with difficulty. “You don’t know the joy you brought me. The years you were with me, were the best I ever lived. Thank you for forgiving me. There is nothing more I want. Now...” 

Gepetto clasped his son’s hand. “Sadly I am lost and can no longer be myself. I cannot control this. I cannot stop this. I am sorry for asking you one last favor, but…” He struggled to maintain his smile. “You know what you have to do.” 

Red was nearly out of breath and her muscles couldn’t keep up out of exhaustion. The three servants were upon her and even though one was missing a leg and another an arm, she was the one losing the fight. 

One of them moved closer and even though it wasn’t any faster, her own body did not let her dodge its kick this time. She took nearly the full impact of the hard blow and stumbled backwards, falling onto one of the worktables. The impact left her, struggling to move.

Snow White watched her battle anxiously from the side, She thought to help her, but knew that if she let the Construct regain control, it would all be over. Her own vision was blurry, as blood was flowing from her eyes, ears and mouth. Her skin began to crack and her face was full of dark veins popping out. Her powers were taking a dire toll on her.

“Pinocchio! You. Better. Do. Something. Now!” She screamed in agony, while clenching her teeth, each word coming hardly coming out.

With the corner of her eye, she could see a wooden man approaching Red with a knife, preparing to stab her. A feeling of dreadful helplessness consumed her, as she felt unable to do something. Her lover would die in front of her and she stood frozen, probably ready to die next. The man raised his knife and then…

Nothing. He just stood immobile. The two servants beside him weren’t moving either. For a couple of seconds, there was complete silence as no one moved. Suddenly, Snow White felt a kick-back from her power, as if the force she was holding got released, and she fell to her knees feeling free from the strain it exerted.

Looking around she could see the three servants Red was fighting falling limp to the ground and even a dummy fell behind the door. They were completely lifeless. No soul or any power driving them. They were free. Actually, the whole mansion was silent, as no movement could be heard anywhere. She felt a huge relief as she saw the face of her lover, smiling back at her with a surprised look.

She then moved her gaze towards where Pinocchio and Gepetto stood. It was still hard to discern details, as everything looked blurry. But she could clearly see Pinocchio kneeling next to Gepetto. His head was facing downwards and even though she could not see it clearly, she could make out from the sound that he was crying.

Gepetto’s human body, as well as the wooden construct he was fused with, were completely still. It took her a second, but she could see it clearly now. The old man’s chest had a knife stabbed through the heart. And the blood was on Pinocchio’s hands.

...

Pinocchio was wandering slowly around the room, going through the personal belongings of his father. The girls were sitting in the room behind, each tending to the wounds of the other. Their mission was now fulfilled. Still, they would wait for the young man. They could see he needed some time.

Pinocchio had too fulfilled his mission. There would be no other victims because of the enchanted dummies his father had sent after him. In the room behind him, the wooden servants lied lifeless. He could see beyond the door and even further across the stairs, that others too lied without a soul to animate them. He knew that actually in the grand halls of this house, as well as anywhere across the land, where these creations roamed, now they were just a mundane piece of wood.

However, he couldn’t feel happy. Couldn’t feel that he had won. Apart from a slight relief, the only thing he could feel was… bitterness. Because in the room behind him also lied the lifeless body of his father. He wasn’t able to prevent it. He was the one responsible for this. He knew there wasn’t any other way. But he couldn’t shake the feeling.

And yet, there was a small part in all of this that felt like a happy ending. For the first time after many years, he could feel the genuine true love of his father. Even if it was only in the end, it was something he was grateful for. And the proof of these honest feelings he could see right in front of him.

The room he was in was full of various memorabilia from a time he had almost forgotten. They were stuff from when he was a little boy. His first years of existence in this world. The first years he and Gepetto lived happily together, when troubles seemed only trivial. 

He found the collection of wooden toys his father made for him, beautifully placed, ready for playing, any moment the boy would return. His first kite, that was broken and fixed many times in his attempts to fly it. His drawings, with the best of them sitting in display. His own woodcraft creations, that were actually just shapes. Photos and portraits, where he could see a smiling, happy boy growing up. He couldn’t recognize himself.

Observing these relics of a better time, he couldn’t find much about his brother. Burattino appeared only in a couple of pictures. No picture where he was a child. And in none of them, Gepetto really smiled. Sorrow gripped him. The face of his father, Burattino… it was all an aftermath of his choices.

Going further he found a collection he had never seen. Journals, notes, books, some organized in shelves, others scattered in the room. Flipping through some pages he could easily discern what these were. They were the products of his father’s research with the occult. Topics about life and death, soul energy, harvesting magic and other eldritch matters were documented in these pages. They were the dark catalyst breeding his destructive madness.

“How are you?” Red asked Pinocchio, as he returned to the room where they were waiting. Snow was gathering and securing the arcane materials, to avoid any more mishaps. 

“I am not sure actually.” The young man answered, sitting next to her. “I believe I will be alright, but right now? Just numb…”

“I know. Sucks.” The girl said, while adjusting her belts.

“Thank you.” Pinocchio said after a short pause. “Both of you. Thank you. I… I couldn’t have done this without you.”

Snow White looked back at him with a reassuring smile, while Red bumped a friendly fist on his shoulder.

“What are you going to do now?” Snow said, as she joined them after a while.

“I don’t know. First, I know I have to make a proper ritual for my father. No matter how things ended or were… I’ll honor his memory. Give him the respect his soul deserves. But after that?” His face morphed, showing he had no answer to that question.

“Don’t worry. If you need anything, you can count us among your friends. You can come with us, travel… at least for a while, if you want.” Snow continued.

“Thank you. It will be good. I can’t stay here for sure.”

“I couldn’t find your brother. Shouldn’t he be...” Red asked, pointing at the lifeless wooden servants with her eyes.

“He probably ran away. He wasn’t made like the others. I just hope… I just hope he will be okay. And maybe someday, we will see each other again and he won’t hate me as much.”

Pinocchio got up, shaking off the dust from his clothes. He extended his hand towards Red to help her get up too. She hesitated. Then gripped his hand tightly, with a faint smile on her face. She accepted his help and rose to her feet.

“I was too irresponsible. I’ve been like this all my life. Always acting on my own, not really thinking about anything.” The young man continued, while taking out his smoking pipe. “I’ve been avoiding many things. There is someone else I avoided too and should have met a long time ago.”

Red and White listened curiously at the bearded man’s words, without interrupting his monologue.

“She is not of this world. Although you may have heard some things about her. It seems she has a reputation here. Some call her and seek her as the  _ Godmother. _ Although there is another name, more appropriate. That is…  _ Blue Fairy _ \- my mother.”


End file.
